the text of a lifetime
by XxXBleachBabeXxX
Summary: Shikamaru gets dared to text a random number. But that random number just happens to be temari and that once in a life time thing just happens to go on to 3 months,now they want to see each other and they are gonna see each other sooner then you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shikamaru gets dared to text a random number. But that random number just happens to be temari and that once in a life time thing just happens to go on to 3 months, now they are desperate to see each other and they are gonna see each other sooner then you think.

**The text of a life time!**

**Chapter 1- the message**

Lying on the soft swaying green grass I let my body relax looking up at the motionless clouds above me with my hands behind my head. After a moments silence I let a long deep sigh escape my lips.

"What a drag" I say pulling myself up. I look at the empty field before me spotting a figure in the distance. I squint my eyes to catch a glimpse of who it is. I let a smile form upon my face standing up brining my hands down and into my pockets. The form runs closer to me and before I knew it I was looking at my close friend as he bends down with his hands on his knees breathing deeply. After catching his breath he stands up facing me.

"Shikamaru!" choji yells.

"What is it choji?" I ask him.

"How you been?" he asks me. I close my eyes letting my head fall slowly it now facing the ground.

"Surprising you came running all this way just to ask that question." I say.

"Well we haven't spoken in a while." I part my eyes looking up at the clouds once again he stands there waiting for an answer to come from me.

"I'm okay I guess." I say. I feel his smile on his face and he pulls both hands up in front of him and claps them together. I adjust my head till my eyes meet his form.

"ALRIGHT!" he yells "let's go eat!" he finishes. I laugh at his comment and with a smirk I nod. His smile increases and we both walk toward the village which he had came from. We arrived at ichimaru ramen and choji as usual couldn't wait to eat. He raised his hands high in the air to get the old mans attention. I set my elbows on the table and cuff my hands letting my head fall in it slowly.

"Anything for you Shikamaru?" the old man asks in a happy like voice after taking choji's order. I sit up straight and look at the man.

"Yeah just some water will be nice" I say not feeling hungry. The man nods his head once before giving us his back so he can face the stove. I look at choji as he says his favorite word 'Food' over and over. I give him a small smirk and I hear a familiar voice coming from outside the shop. After giving a listen I just smile.

"Naruto leave sasuke alone!" sakura yells.

"He started it!" naruto replies. Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Well I know those voices anywhere. Its team seven at their weekend fight" Choji laughed. I give a nod as the three enter the shop taking seats on the right side of choji. I saw sakura sit in the middle of naruto and sasuke so they don't cause any trouble. The order went Naruto then Sakura then Sasuke. I look forward to find the old man set my water down in front of me before setting choji's bowl of noodles in front of him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then pulled them apart beginning to eat. I took a sip of my water as naruto drooled over choji's noodles.

"Wow that looks good ill have some of that old man!" naruto declared. The old man nodded looking at sakura.

"Me too! How about u sasuke?" sakura asked. Sasuke had his elbows on the table and his hands folded to his mouth with his eyes closed. He opened them showing no emotion in his eyes.

"Nothing" he said in a soft voice. I gave him a mere smirk followed by a sip of my water.

"Awe sasuke you're no fun u can't come to ichimaru's ramen and not get ramen" sakura said. Choji looked at me.

"Yeah Shikamaru you to." He said following sakura's words

"I am not hungry" I say.

"You're no fun" choji said taking a huge bite of his ramen. The old man placed two bowls of noodles like choji's in front of sakura and naruto.

"Shikamaru, I give u a dare" choji said to me. The old man suddenly got interested as do sakura and naruto. And all of their attention is on me.

"I don't do dares" I say.

"That proves it. You are no fun." Sakura said. I give a sigh to them closing my eyes.

"Fine" I agree. Choji places his index finger to his lip then snaps his finger once he had figured out the perfect dare.

"I dare you to text a random number" he says. I open my eyes to look at him. Naruto right eyebrow rose.

"That's it?! That's not even a dare!" naruto yelled returning to his ramen.

"Whatever" I say.

"Text anything to…265-0684" he says. I reach down to my pocket pulling out a back and gray slider phone. After texting the message I slide the top down thus closing it and placed it back inside my pocket.

"Alright Shikamaru isn't as boring now!" sakura giggled. Choji nodded with a big smile as I roll my eyes.

* * *

I stand there watching as my hand connected to the right cheek of my brother kankuro. My right eyebrow twitched as my brother got up with a red burning hand mark on his cheek pointing an accusing finger at me as I return to my normal form. I cross my arms over my chest looking at him being a fool.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"For being retarded! Like u always are!" I yell back. My other brother, gaara, opened his eyes after a long sentence of silence looking at the two of us.

"Shut up and let's go" he said facing his back to us. Like always we look from him to each other sending a long glare before taking our place on each side of gaara following his demand then continuing on walking. I feel a vibrate in coming from my right breast. Looking down at it, kankuro and gaara looked at me.

"Umm-uh…temari your boob is…vibrating. I knew you were a freak but I didn't know you were that much of one." Kankuro said.

"Shut up!" I yelled "It's my phone. Only you guys have my number. And tsunade" I say confused. I reach into my right boob pulling out a blue razor with the sand village sign made with white diamonds on the back. I flip it open as it read "1 new text message" a little letter appeared at the bottom of the words.

"Maybe tsunade sent you a text" gaara said. I clicked on the button under the little icon that said 'Show'.

"No it doesn't say it's from her." I said.

"Whatever lets get going back to the village I'm hungry" kankuro said walking in front of me next to gaara. I push the button with the down arrow on it reading the text.

Hey!

troublesome man

_He has a weird signature._ Thinking this I catch up with my brothers closing my phone returning it under my right breast inside my bra.

_Okay that was chapter one short I know. Please review and tell me what you think of it okay._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- omg

_Hey! Before we start I want you all to know this chapter is all from temari's point of view (little of shika's). Next chapter will be from shikamaru's then temari's and so on and so on -. Sorry if im getting u all confused luv ya!_

**Chapter 2- omg**

I lay down in my bed looking at the white ceiling with the small cracks in it trying to make a picture out of them when that text message appears in my head. I let out a loud groan and turn over to my side trying to forget about it. With my hands under my pillow I lay my head on top of it.

_I can't believe that stupid text message is still inside my head. I don't even know the person who sent it. So why do I fill this way?_ I ask myself this then reach down unplugging the cord that was attached to the bottom of my phone till I heard a beep. I open it to search for the text. I sit up and for some reason looking at the signature under the message. _So the sender is a man…_ I push the button under options then I go down and press reply. I think of what to say so I don't make myself look stupid. _Ill just ask who is it. So simple._ I say this in my mind as I begin to text it. After I'm done I press send and looked as the letter disappeared. I close the phone putting it on the pillow next to me. I look at my door as it opened looking at my brother gaara enter. I quickly stand up and bow. He does nothing but stand there.

"Temari dinner is ready…come and eat" he says.

"Yes sir" I say grabbing my phone following him out the door and into the dining room where kankuro sat. I sat at the end crossing my legs putting the phone next to me as my two brothers sat on each side of me doing the same with a plate of food in front of us. I pick up my chop sticks and begin to eat followed by my brothers. Every second I keep looking at my phone from the corner of my eyes then return my attention to my food. I hear a buzzing sound come from the table I look to my side at the phone next to me as the wording popped up followed by the letter. _I can't believe he text back…what do I do? I read it in front of my brothers? No…I'll wait for them to say something._ Still looking at my phone I hear kankuro speak up.

"You going to read it or just sit there look at it." I shake my head clearing my thoughts and nod picking up the phone. Opening once again I read the text and my eyes went wide.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" my mom called out my name then watched as I entered the kitchen.

"What?" I ask.

"Go and get your father from outside tell him its time to eat!" she said turning to me. I give her a sigh and a small grunt.

"Why do I have to do it? The smoke smells nasty" I say. She gives me a dark glare and I quickly turn around to do as she says. I open the door to outside and walk out onto the porch with my hands in my pocket I turn my head to my right looking at my dad sitting on the bench smoking his cigar like always. He turns his attention to me.

"Come here son. Sit next to your dad" he says.

"Ugh! I rather not" I say approaching him I stand in front of him and before I know it he pulls me down next to him. Sitting on the bench I let out an angry moan.

"What do you want? Mom says it's time for dinner" I say looking at him.

"I think it's time to have a guy talk" he says throwing his cigar on the ground the putting it out with his foot. He leaned back placing his arm around me.

"Again, I rather not" I say as my right eyebrow twitched. He gives me a deep laugh.

"My son, one day your going to find a girl and your going to want to look only at her breast." My eyes widen as my eyebrow twitched widely looking away ignoring him as he thinks he is talking to me. _What the hell is wrong with him?! I don't even know if he is my dad anymore!_

"How I met you mom was by looking her in the eyes not at her breasts. Partly because she had none to look at. That's why tsunade is single because no one takes her seriously. Ha-ha" he laughed after saying this then he looked at me. I return to my normal form knowing that he stopped talking.

"Dad, really we don't have to do this. My-" I was cut off by a vibrate I felt in my pocket. It must have been loud because my dad heard it. I pulled out my phone sliding it upwards.

"I have a text message" I say to myself.

"It's from that ino girl isn't it? I see you looking at her body every now and then. Huh, huh?" he says this with a smile nudging my ribs lightly with his elbow.

"SHUT UP!" I say getting up madly walking inside slamming the door behind me.

"Ha-ha, teenagers, so embarrassed of who they date" my dad says before walking inside. I walk into my room slamming the door behind me. I look down at my phone reading my text message…

Who is this?

Lonely Girl

From: 256-0684 **v**

_I know it's not from ino. That slut has a boy friend everyday._ He thinks. He looked up trying to figure out who it is. Then it hits him. He goes down to see who the number is from. _It's the number choji dared me to text. The person is a girl…_ I stare at the text trying to think if I should text back. I feel like I want to but a part of me is saying it's useless. I force myself to reply.

YOUR TEXT MESSAGE: That's none of

Ur biz. Who is this?

To: 256-0684

Send Save **v**

I press send closing the phone then laying back so my head fell on the soft pillow behind me eventually closing my eyes then dozing off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You going to read it or just sit there look at it." I shake my head clearing my thoughts and nod picking up the phone. Opening once again I read the text and my eyes went wide. I growl at the phone and kankuro just laugh thinking im stupid or something. I mean I guess he has a reason to im growling a text message. _OMG that is so mean! I asked him a simple question that jerks. _I immediately without second thought text back.

Abc your text 156

That is rude. If you want to

know someone's name its

best u say ur's 1st

To: 527-4782

Send Save Back

After sending the message I stand up walking to my room. My brothers look at me leave then return to eating.

The next day I was awoken by the alarm clock that was on the side of my bed. Rubbing my eyes I pulled myself up now sitting on the bed with the blankets in my lap I look around. I untied the 4 ponytails letting my blonde it fall up to my shoulders. I put on my school clothes then walk to the bathroom brushing my hair putting it up in four ponytails once more. After I'm satisfied with myself I walk to my room unplugging my phone. I see that I have one new message. Forgetting all about yesterday I curiously opened the phone to read the message.

How troublesome.

troublesome man

From: 527-4782

Yesterday **v**

_I forgot all about yesterday and that…guy._ After replying to the message I put the phone in the small pouch of my backpack. Placing both straps on my shoulders I walk out of my room closing my door. I went to the front of the house to find my two brothers waiting for me. I slip on my shoes that were by the front door and smiled.

Okay! Let's go" I said walking out first. With my brothers behind me we walked to school. When we enter the school me and my brothers part without saying goodbye like always.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

_Hey! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. _

**Chapter 3- **

Looking down at the ground I carry my backpack on my back walking to school with my hands in my pockets. I let out a deep sigh as I walk into the 3 story blue and red building. Entering threw the doors I lift my head seeing my friend, choji, already approaching me.

"Hey Shikamaru!!" he said standing before me. I take my left hand out of my pockets rubbing the back of my head with it closing my eyes.

"Hey…" I say in a lazy tone opening my eyes and returning my hand back inside my pocket. Me and choji walk into the school approached by a small group of girls. Looking at them choji stood there confused as I sigh already knowing what's happening.

"OHHH SHIKAMARU! Take me to the winter dance!" a girl with long blonde hair sitting over her shoulders said with hearts in her eyes. A brown haired girl with a low ponytail pushed her.

"No! Take me Shikamaru!" she said in a dreamy voice. After this a loud chatter came from the 5 girls in front of us arguing at each other.

"Ugh! What a drag I don't have time for this" I say this as another blonde hair approached pushing her way threw the crowd of girls with her hands on her hips.

"i-ino?" choji asked in a confused way.

"HEY!" a girl from the crowd yelled. Ino turned to glare at her

"Shut up" she said making the crowd of girls move away. I close my eyes as she turns her face to me

"What do u want ino?" I ask in a rude way opening my eyes as she begins to speak.

"Nothing I came to see if you were okay?" she said. As soon as I was about to answer I felt my hand vibrate inside my right pocket. Taking out my phone I slide it open viewing the number. I smirk looking at my friends.

"Ill catch up with you later" I say walking away from them alone. They look as I disappear off into to hallway.

"What was that about?" ino asked looking at choji.

"Really, I don't know" he says looking down then walking away. I walk outside sitting on the football field as the wind blows the hair in my ponytail left to right. After replying to the text I lay back looking at the empty blue sky.

_It has been 3 months sense that day…and I can't seem to stop…what's wrong with me? Has she affected me that bad?_ The vibrate on my chest where my phone lied awoke me from my thoughts. I pick it up razing it above me sliding it open and reading the message.

INSTANT MESSAGING

Lonely Girl -Hey, u listening to me? U think we will ever meet?

troublesome man- yeah maybe, hey it's been 3 months sense our first meet u know that?

Lonley Girl- yeah, so u keeping track?

troublesome man- no, it's just why do u talk to me?

Lonley girl- I can talk to you…

My eyes widen after reading this holding the phone in my hand. _She…can talk to me? and she wants to see me. Why do I feel like my stomach is being tickled from the inside? Why do I have Goosebumps? What are these mixed emotions going threw my head? Am…I in…love?_ Looking down at the phone at the conversation I slowly reply.

troublesome man- …oh…I never got that before

Lonley Girl- I can imagine why. Lol.

troublesome man- shut up hey I got to get to class.

Lonley Girl- yeah me too. Ttyl Kay.

troublesome man- hey...

Lonley Girl- yeah?

_Should I say it…?_

troublesome man- never mind. Cya

troublesome man has left

Lonley Girl has left

closing the phone I lay there confused of what had just happened. I place my two forefingers on my forehead then looking at them as hot water slid down them. _I'm sweating?_ I sigh getting up placing my phone in my pocket getting up and walking to the school. I take my seat by the window giving the rest of the class my back. I hear someone take a seat next to me and I look over my shoulder to see choji. I turn myself around to face him

"Hey choji" I say.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing…hey, what's it like to be… in love?" as I ask this choji's eyes widen.

"Wow the great Shikamaru is in love?"

"No, I'm just asking"

"I don't know. Who are you in love with? Is it that one girl from the text message?"

"N-" I was cut off by him

"Shikamaru! It's been three months! You don't even know her. What's her name?" he asked. I closed my eyes and after a long sigh I open them back up again.

"I guess we were too busy arguing half _the_ time we didn't get to names." I said. The teacher entered the class followed by a large group of children taking their seats. I give my back to the class once again looking out the window.

_Who are you?..._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks every one for the reviews

_Thanks every one for the reviews! You guys make me want to keep writing! Lol keep it up -. And sorry for no title for chapter 3, forgot. New characters in this chapter._

**Chapter 4- **what is he like?

"TEMARI!!" my friend isuya yelled running toward me with her hand in the air. I turn to face her as her hand is set by her side as she approaches me.

"Hey isuya" I say in a friendly voice. Isuya is very pretty. She has long wavy black hair and aqua eye color and soft light skin.

"Temari! Guess what?!"

"Okay no need to say hi"

"Sorry but guess what? The winter ball is coming! Eeeeep!" she yelled. I plugged my ears due to the noise then unplugged them once she was done with her 'eep'.

"Okay, so?" I ask not carrying

"SO?! Do u know how romantic it's going to be? You think your younger brother gaara will ask me?" she asked in a hopefully voice.

"One, EW! And two I don't do dances" is ay walking past her. She followed my foot steps before jumping in front of me.

"What do you mean you don't do dances?" she asked as my other three friends approached us.

"What's up?" asked kira. Kira had short curly brown hair and light brown eyes to match and always wore a red head band keeping her hair out of her face. Shuno was the only guy out of our group. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Sana had reddish hair she kept in a ponytail with bangs hanging over her eyes witch were a green color. Isuya turned to the three pointing to me.

"She doesn't go to dances!" she yelled. I hear a gasp from them and isuya turns to me.

"Come on temari just this once!" kira said.

"Mmm, I'll think about it." I said. They all clap except shuno. Two beeps come from my right breast. I reach in and pull out my phone. I look at it and smile.

"It's from that guy again huh?!" Sana says pointing to my phone. I blush for the first time as shuno smirks.

"You already know when she blushes" he says.

"Oh! Temari! That is so cute! Guys she has her first crush!" isuya says with a giggle.

"Its not-" I was cut off by kira who smiled.

"What is he like?" she asks.

"I bet he is cute in order for temari to like him" Sana says. They all giggle then look at me.

"Ugh, I'm out of here. I'll see you later" shuno says walking away.

"Bye shuno!" the girls say then turning back to me.

"So! Who is it?" isuya asked.

"He is not my first crush I have you know I liked plenty of other guys!" I yelled. Isuya crossed her arms followed by the rest of my friends.

"Name one" Kira says. Standing there stuck I feel like a fool. I think and think with my mouth a little open as if imma say something. I growl turning around as they all laugh.

"SEE isuya is right. That is your first crush" Sana giggles. The bell rings and I sigh with relief.

"What ever I have to go" I say walking away. They all wave goodbye and walk a different direction. Sitting in class I couldn't seem to take my mind off of him. _I don't even know him what's up with me? Every time I talk to him it's like no one else is around and it's just me and him. He gives me this feeling no one has. Who is he?_ I look down at the phone in my lap with a sigh looking back at my paper I begin the assignment on the board only to be called by the teacher. I get up as I walk down my row I can feel everyone's eyes follow me. I stand in front of her desk and bow politely. She sighs and begins to speak.

"Temari…you are the best student in my class and I see now you have gotten more happy then three months ago. Your grades have improved and so has your happiness." She says with a serious smile. I look at her confused. _Has he really affected me this much?_ I turn to the class and I see that my friend shuno was listening cause when I looked at him he nodded. I return my eyes to the teacher.

"I want you to give this to your brothers it's a vacation to the hidden leaf village. It's for this weekend, before the ball" She handed me an envelope and I hear chatter behind me. I nod then I take my seat placing the note in my backpack. Lunch came and I couldn't wait. It was a time for myself. I took a seat at a table in the back of the cafeteria and placed my tray on my table taking out my phone. I dial his number and press talk. I listen as the person on the other line picks up.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi, how you been?" I ask him in a shy soft voice.

"Okay but a bit tired, how about you?"

"Ugh, don't ask"

I just did, so now you have to answer" he says. I could feel the feeling coming back. The ticklish happy feeling inside "me.

"Well my friends are all over my head about the dance coming up." I say taking a sip of my soda.

"Yeah, same here, but I don't go to dances"

"Me ether"

"Surprising but okay."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ha-ha, never mind."

"Mhm. I got a weekend vacation"

"That's cool. To where?" he asks. As soon as I was about to speak my friends approach me.

"Oh great" I whisper to him

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing…" I say back as my friends yell sitting down in front of me. Trying to hide the phone I say nothing. Kira spots me and smiles.

"HEY! IS THAT YOUR BOYFRINED?!" she screams. I can feel my face get red as I hear a gasp on the other line.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Isuya walks up behind me snatching it and putting it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" she asks as it goes quiet my friends lean into the phone my face go apple red. After a moment's silence he speaks.

"Yeah?" he asks. Sana leans into me.

"He sounds hot!" she says leaning back into the phone.

"Hey! How ya been?" isuya asks.

"I'm okay I guess."

"Are you cute?" kira asks.

"What?" he says

"What's your name?" Sana says. It goes quiet as interested as every one else is I am too. Staying quiet I listen for an answer.

"my name is…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the call

_Hey! This chapter is shikamaru's point of view AND temari's_

**Chapter 5-** the call.

"My name is shik-"about to answer I feel my phone escape my ear. Looking over my shoulders I see a teacher closing the phone. I let out a troublesome sigh.

"Shikamaru you know the rules. Imma keep this till after school" she said walking away putting the phone in her pocket. I get up off my seat in the lunch room with my hands in my pockets. I lay on the bed thinking of this other person I had met 3 months ago. We don't know each other, we don't know each others names, but she gives me this feeling I had never felt. We may not know each other but I feel like I do. I feel like she is so close, almost at my fingertips and all I have to do is grab her. This girl…makes me fall in love with her every time we talk and I admit I love her and even though she won't tell me I know she loves me too. Awoken from my thoughts I look at the vibrating phone on the table. I pick it up to hear her voice. A smile is placed upon my face. Finding the words I let them escape my lips.

"Hey"

"Hi. What are you doing?" hearing her voice against my ear gives me Goosebumps.

"Nothing, lying down. How about you?"

"I am sitting down thinking" curiosity fills my mind.

"About what?

"My vacation."

"Oh, where did you say you were going?"

"Hidden leaf village" she says this as my eyes wen't wide. My heart rate increased and I felt like I couldn't breathe. After catching my breath I speak again.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I guess were going to see each other after all" I say with a smile.

"You live in the leaf village?!"

"Yeah. Is that a prob?" I ask. I can feel a smile on her face even though I couldn't see it.

"I can't wait" she says. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later." she finished.

"Okay. C ya" when I was about to hang up I hear her soft voice once again.

"Hey!" she yells out. Placing the phone to my ear I listen.

"Yeah?"

"I-i-I love…you" she says. My eyes widen and my cheeks go red. She caught me completely off guard. Trying to find the right words I speak up again.

"I…love you to..." I say before we both hang up.

* * *

"Yeah?" he asks waiting for me to speak up. My mouth opens but nothing comes out. I want to tell him, I want to let him know how I feel! But what if he thinks I'm weird? Imma have to take that chance. I nod clenching my fists.

"I-i-I love…you" I say in a shaking voice. Hearing nothing from the other line I'm guessing he needs time to collect himself.

"I…love you to…" I hear him say. My worried expression turns to a smile and a blush across my face. Hanging up the phone I get butterfly's in my stomach. I can't keep myself down. I am going to see him finally. There is only one thing to do.

"NO!" kankuro said as I stand before my two youngest brothers. Gaara sits next to kankuro with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Come on! We have to go!" I stand there trying to convince my brothers.

"It's pointless to go temari. We won't do anything besides sit around" kankuro said growling I clench my fists looking at gaara.

"No temari…"he says. I take an angry deep sigh and turn to walk to my room. Kankuro looks at me leave leaning back against the couch.

"She's the older one but acts like the youngest one" he says. Gaara gets up walking away.

I sit in my room looking out the window at the night sky. I hear a beep coming from my lap. Looking down, an instant message pops up.

troublesome man- sup?

Lonely Girl- hey…

troublesome man- what's wrong?

Lonely Girl- my brothers…

troublesome man- they won't let you come huh?

Lonely Girl- no. I don't know what to do…I want to see you…

troublesome man- …you will

Lonely Girl- huh?

troublesome man- imma go to you…I promise!

_Im getting Goosebumps again…why am I shaking? He will do that for me?_ I look at what he had last said over and over.

Lonely Girl- ….

troublesome man- I am tried of waiting, I want to be with you I can see us together 4 a change ur ganna c me once and nothing u say will change wat I said...even if it kills me...

Lonely Girl- why are you doing this just to see me?

troublesome man- if I had to choose between breathing and you…. I would use my last breath to say I love you.

Tears form in my eyes I have never felt this way toward anyone. I can't believe this is happening. I close my eyes then open them to make sure im not dreaming. Looking at the text I stay speechless._ So im not dreaming…he is real…_

_Hey! that was chapter 5. sorry if i made shikamaru sound gay. lol review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey sorry took me so long to update_

_Hey sorry took me so long to update. in the middle of moving. Thanks for waiting, here is your surprise._

**Chapter 6-** teach him a lesson!

I would raise both arms in the air with a yawn stretching all of the sleepy ness away. Setting my arms back down on my lap I smile. Today is Saturday and the perfect day to ask kankuro above the vacation. He is always in a good mood on Saturday. Standing in front of his doorway in tap on the door once with my knuckles. Listening to the other side I hear a groan. I tap on it again 3 times and smile at the reply.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" my brother yells.

"can I come in?" I ask

"no!" walking in anyway he growls pulling the blankets over his head "why do I even answer?!"

"hey..Umm I was just wondering, well again, it will be great for us to go on-"

"Temari, why do we have to go threw this again? No!" kankuro says getting up only in his boxers.

"Come on! Please it's a perfect time for us to get a vacation, we work so hard and-" getting cut off he growled.

"No temari! I don't want to deal with those idiots from the hidden leaf village." he says. I growl thinking of my love slapping him across the face stomping out of the room leaving him to rub his cheek over the red hand mark. stomping past gaara he walks in kanuro's room.

"what did u do to make her so mad?" he asked deeply

"why is it that whenever she is mad I have something to do with it?" kankuro asked.

"because you are the one to usually do it"

"well I didn't do it this time!" kankuro screamed. gaara looked at him for a period of time. "fine! she wants to go to the hidden leaf village and I said no. so when I said that they were jerks she slapped me and I don't know why."

"I do," gaara says reading the text messages from my phone that I had dropped on the floor. "She loves that lazy ass whose favorite word is troublesome."

"How do you know?!" kankuro asked. gaara showed him shikamaru's signature.

"Troublesome man…" he says.

"EW! DUDE, WHAT THE HELL SHE DATING HIM FOR?!" kankuro screamed getting Goosebumps all up and down his arms.

"I don't think she know it"

"Oh so it's like a secret admirer thing" kankuro said closing the phone.

"I'm guessing"

"So what do we do?"

"Me and you go to the village and set him straight." gaara said.

"heh I like that plan" kankuro smirked/

"Thought u would" gaara finished taking the phone and setting it into his pocket.

_sorry it is so short, review and tell meh what ya think of it_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone. I read the reviews, I'm glad you all are interested I will try and keep it like that enjoy_

**Chapter7- the beach**

I would walk along the village with my hands in my pockets letting a yawn slip from my lips.

"what a drag. It is so hot" I would say. Hearing a child crying I would look to my left at the mother and the boy.

"I-WANT-ICE-CREAM!" he would scream. His mother would place her hands on the boys shoulder trying to calm him down as tear fell repeatedly down the child's cheeks.

"hunny, mommy don't have money" she would say. She held his hand and he snatched it away rubbing his eyes as he cried. The woman placed her hands over her eyes shaking her head. I walked into the store buying one cherry popsicle. Walking back out I stood in front of the boy and woman. Holding the popsicle behind my back I listened as the boy was panting and the woman looked and observed me.

"hey…" I would say softly to him. He took his hands from his eyes at the sound of my voice. "why are you crying?" his red puffy eyes would make him look like the most innocent thing in the world. I smiled.

"don't let your mom see you cry" pulling out the popsicle I showed him and his face lit up a big smile was placed on his face as he nodded taking the ice cream. I stood up ruffling his hair.

"go tell your mother you are sorry" I demand. Looking down shamefully he turned to the woman and the woman looked at her son.

"sorry mama. Want bite?" he asked. She smiled shaking her head taking the boys hand and they walked off. Nodding to myself I turned around only to find naruto and choji right there.

"hey lazy ass!" naruto laughed.

"what the hell do you want?" I say

"want to go to the beach?" choji asked.

"no"

"why?! It's hot, you know you want to. ino is going to be there" choji said nudging me in the ribs with his elbow slightly.

"so?" i ask.

"so! we know you like her." naruto laughed.

"how about no" i say walking away. naruto ran in front of me.

"just come" they say. rolling my eyes i sigh.

"ugh! Fine lets go" we walked to go get changed and then walked down to the beach. It seemed that all of our friends where there. Ino turned to look at me, naruto, and choji. Waving her hands in the air she smiled.

"HEY GUYS!" she screamed everyone else turned to look at us and smiled. There was neji, ten-ten, kiba, sasuke, rocklee, hinata, ino, sakura, and anko. Standing in front of them naruto laughed.

"nice shorts" naruto said pointing at sasukes blue and white Hawaiian shorts. Sasuke blushed crossing his arms.

"shut up" he demanded.

"sup guys!" kiba yelled.

"hey" I say looking around.

"where you been shika?" ten-ten asked holding neji's hand.

"I don't know, what do you mean?"

"she means, why have you been failing school?" rocklee said.

"yeah shikamaru, you're the best student in the class and you dropped from an A to a C" sakura said.

"Mmm, I don't know what you guys are talking about" I say laying down on the towel next to sasuke who was sitting down.

"hmm, oh well. Who wants to go in the water?!" kiba yelled followed by his dog, akamaru's bark. "heh, alright akamaru!"

"I will go" I say getting up and walking with them into the water. The rest looked at us leave.

"I am worried also. Shikamaru hasn't been like this" ino said.

"it's his secret girlfriend." choji says looking down.

"huh?" they all say looking at choji.

"ever sense he got that number he hasn't put that phone down. sakura looked to naruto and sasuke

"you mean that number you dared him to text?" she asked. choji nodded.

"well im glad he has found someone. he was to down all the time" ten-ten said.

"yeah, ever sense that day it does seem he has been a little positive" sakura said.

"so why are you upset choji?" hinata asked.

"well i dont know..."

"your jealous." sauske says.

"no!" he yelled.

"then what is it?" neji asked.

"...ugh, i guess i am." choji said. sasuke smirked.

"figures" he whispered. choji glared at sasuke slightly

* * *

I followed kankuro and gaara out the door standing in the door way they turned to look at me.

"where are you guys going again?" I ask.

"we are going on a mission. We will be back before Monday" kankuro said. I roll my eyes.

"fine, have a nice trip" I say shutting the door. They took off.

"ready to go find that lazy perve?" gaara asked.

"hell yeah" kankuro smirked. "lets go to the hidden leaf"

_DUN, DUN, DUN. Lol how did you all like it? Hope you did. Hehe watch out for the next story_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Hey, you all miss me

_Hey, you all miss me? Lol sorry I'm in a hecka good mood right now._

**Chapter 8- temari and shikamaru? Truth reveled**

LAST TIME: "your jealous." sauske says.

"No!" he yelled.

"Then what is it?" neji asked.

"...ugh, I guess I am." choji said. Sasuke smirked.

"Figures" he whispered. Choji glared at sasuke slightly

…………..

"Ready to go find that lazy perve?" gaara asked.

"Hell yeah" kankuro smirked. "Let's go to the hidden leaf"

* * *

Gaara and kankuro walked into the hidden leaf village in silence. Gaara stopped walking and kankuro looked at him.

"What?" kankuro asked? Gaara pointed to a little boy waving goodbye to shikamaru. Kankuro smirked "isn't that cute?" gaara closed his eyes and heard a familiar voice and pulled kankuro behind the corner.

"What?" kankuro yelled?

"We have company" gaara said poking his head out from behind the corner. "It's naruto and choji"

"What are they saying?" kankuro asked leaned against the wall as gaara listened closely to the conversation.

"Hey lazy ass!" naruto laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" shikamaru say

"Want to go to the beach?" choji asked.

"No"

"Why?! It's hot, you know you want to. Ino is going to be there" choji said nudging shikamaru in the ribs with his elbow slightly.

"So?" he asks.

"So! We know you like her." naruto laughed.

"How about no" shikamaru says walking away. Naruto ran in front of him.

"Just come" they say. Rolling his eyes shikamaru sighs.

"Ugh! Fine let's go" gaara watched naruto, choji, and shikamaru walk to get dressed. He smirked and walked out from the corner followed by kankuro.

"What happened?" kankuro asked.

"Looks like they are going to the beach" gaara said.

"Heh lets go for a swim then" kankuro said.

"I guess" gaara said.

"Let's get something to eat first im hella hungry." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded and they walked into the ramen shop. When they were done eating they made their way to the beach.

"Looks like the whole village is here" kankuro said.

"Oh well" gaara said. They walked down the hill and to the beach. Kankuro looked around for shikamaru. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"GAARA!" sakura said running to them followed by the rest of the girls.

"Hey," gaara said.

"Where is lazy ass?" kankuro asked.

"In the water" neji said.

"Why?" rocklee asked.

"No reason, we just need to talk to him" gaara said in a deep voice.

"Oh, he will be out soon, have a seat" sakura and anko urged. They sat down next to the guys. Gaara looked to the left of him at the empty green towel with the phone sitting on it neatly.

"Whose phone is that?" he asked. Everyone looked to the phone.

"Shikamaru's" sasuke said with his arms folded. Gaara and kankuro looked at each other and both had the same idea. Kankuro was the first to get up followed by gaara. He knelt down picking up the phone.

"What are you doin?" ten-ten asked cuddling with neji.

"Just checkin something" kankuro said sliding the phone upwards. He smirked giving gaara the phone.

"You were right gaara" kankuro said. Gaara smiled and closed the phone placing it down on the towel.

"About what?" choji asked.

"About shikamaru's little girlfriend." Gaara said. Everyone got up.

"What are you guys talking about?" naruto asked.

"Heh, let's just say. Tell him that he isn't going to be talking to our older sister again." Kankuro said.

"No!!" everyone yelled.

"Your saying Temari is the girl he is texting?!" rocklee asked.

"Bingo" gaara said.

"Your saying Temari is the girl he is texting?!" rocklee asked. I could feel my stomach get all bubbly and my mouth drop. I am speechless. Kiba looked at me in suprizement

_Whoa! Hehe, so shikamaru looks a little…wow. Sorry for such low detail I wasn't thinking straight._


	9. Chapter 9

Back again

_Back again! Hehe. Here is chapter 9_

**Chapter 9- i promise?**

I couldn't believe it was her. What is going to happen? The only way for me to find out was to go over there. I look at kiba who shook his head slightly walking to our friends. Letting out a deep sigh I follow kiba and akamaru. When I arrived I look at them as if nothing happened. Everyone stayed silent.

"Whats up?" I ask. They looked at me as I walk to my phone. I read as it said new text message. I see it is from neji.

Dude, busted!

From: neji

675-8493

Time: 2:20 pm **V**

Closing the phone I look at him and he shook his head in an up and down motion.

"Whats up lazy ass?" kankuro asked. I look at gaara from the corner of my eyes and feel a dark glare sent toward my way. I look back at kankuro who had his arms crossed.

"Nothing? Whats going on?" I ask

"I think you know" he said competitively. I look at my friends for some help. Once my eyes met their forms they all shrugged as they formed a tight circle around us.

"How troublesome." I say placing my hands inside my swim trunk pockets.

"Your going to stay away from our sister" gaara said darkly

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Because" gaara said walking to me. "We know she will stop talking to you"

"You think so?"

"I know so" gaara said. I can feel my blood bowling. Glaring at him I clench my fists almost making me draw blood. Why am I feeling this way? Choji looks at me.

_Is he really in love with temari?_

* * *

I sit in my room looking at a ninja magazine when I barley notice that I haven't felt my phone vibrate all day. I look around sitting at the edge of my bed trying to remember where I had put it. I make my way out of my room walking into the hall. I look to my left then to my right. I go into gaara's room. I stand at the door and to no suprize his room is perfectly organized. His school book stand perfectly on his dresser and his backpack is paced nicely on the spinning rolling chair that sat under his desk. His blankets lay softly on the bed with both his pillows at the end of it. I place my hands on my hips and look threw everything then making sure everything was were it was when I entered. Walking out of his room I walk into kankuro's room. His room was the complete opposite. His room a mess. His clothes everywhere and last weeks sushi was turned over on his desk. His school book hid under clothes and under his bed and on his dresser. I breath threw my mouth due to the stench. Not being able to find it I quickly walk out. Closing the door I take a deep breath.

"Where did I put it?" I hear the door knob twist I look to my left at the front door entrance and make my way to the living room. Reaching my hand out to open the door it opens before my hand connects to the knob. My two brothers walk in and I shut the door.

"Where is it?!" I yell at them.

"What are you talking about?" kankuro asks

"My phone! Where is it?"

"oh yeah" kankuro said reaching into his pockets and taking my phone out of his pocket tossing it to me. Catching it I look shamefully at him.

"Why did you have it?" I ask madly. He backed away knowing he might get slapped witch I had a half a mind to do.

"I don't know you must have misplaced it" he said with a smirk. I growled raising my hand getting ready to slap him when HE popped in my mind. I place my hand down and opened my phone.

"No new messages?" I ask sadly.

"Shikamaru must be spending to much time with someone else" kankuro said.

"What are you talking ab-…no"

"Yeah" gaara said.

"Shikamaru is this guy?" I ask looking down at my phone

"Yeah, we seen him at the beach with ino when we finished our mission in the hidden leaf" gaara said. I can feel my eyes water up. I shut my eyes tight and I can feel two hands on both my shoulders. I slap their hands away and throw my phone on the ground running to my room shutting the door. Tear flow down my face as I clench my fists in anger and in sadness. Now what? Now what is going to happen?

(FLASH BACK: troublesome man- imma go to you…I promise!

Lonely Girl- ….

troublesome man- I am tried of waiting, I want to be with you I can see us together 4 a change ur ganna c me once and nothing u say will change wat I said...even if it kills me...

Lonely Girl- why are you doing this just to see me?

Troublesome man- if I had to choose between breathing and you…. I would use my last breath to say I love you.)

_sorry so short. only 3 or 4 more chapters till end Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is chapter 10! Enjoy_

**Chapter 10- healing slowly**

Sitting at the table with my brothers it stays quiet. I poke and move the food with my fork and let out a sigh. My two younger brothers looked at each other then at me.

"You can't let him get to you" gaara says to me.

"I think it is kind of too late" I say.

"There is more people out there" kankuro said.

"Yeah I guess" I get up with my eyes closed and walk out of the dinning room a single tear strolls down my cheek.

"I don't think we should have interfered" kankuro said watching as I leave

"What do you mean? We did see him with ino at the beach" gaara said taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah and also the rest of their friends"

"Well she took it the wrong was it's her fault. She doesn't need to worry about boys anyway" gaara explained getting up.

"Yeah I guess" kankuro said. I walk out the door and onto the streets. I look up and see a lit up fairies wheel. I walk to the gates of the amusement park and I get on the huge wheel. looking at the stars that lay above me shining brightly. i whisper to myself as i sit at the top of the wheel.

"why do you have such an effect on me...? shikamaru..."

* * *

Closing the door behind me I silently walk down the steps of my house with my backpack on me walking into the village. I look around as the village would stay silent only heard by the crickets and the twenty four hour shop that lit the street. Walking past it I hear a familiar voice. Turning around I see neji walking out of the store along with hinata.

"S-shikamaru…? What are you doing?" hinata asked in a shy like voice.

"Yeah, usually you would be in bed." Neji added eyeing my backpack.

"I got a mission. What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Hinata's dad asked us to go and get some stuff for the morning" neji said.

"Oh. See you guys in a couple of days" I say walking away. Hinata looks at her cousin.

"What is wrong neji-kun?" she asks

"Tsunade wouldn't give a mission this late" neji said running after me. Hinata dropped the food in the bags and followed him. I stopped once I had stepped into the heart of the forest that lay some distance away from the sand village.

_Someone is following me…how come I didn't know that before?_ I quickly turned around throwing a kunai at the bush behind me. Neji and hinata come jumping out landing in front of me. I glare at them.

"Go home" I urge.

"I knew it, your going to see temari" neji said

"This has nothing to do with you"

"Your forgetting her brothers are stronger then you, and if you go there uninvited they are easily going to attacked" neji said making a point.

"Fine. Keep up" I say running again. They follow quickly behind me and we enter the village by then the sun hung beautifully over the village. We look around as 3 kids run our way.

"Hey! It is the hidden leaf ninja!" a little boy said

"Can we have you sign our backpacks?" a girl asked tugging on my shirt. Nodding me, neji, and hinata sign each of their backpacks. A teenage girl runs up to us.

"Thank you" she greeted.

"No problem. We had no idea we were so popular here" hinata smiled.

"Yeah, ever since you guys practically save our village from those akatsuki's we are very grateful" she said bowing.

"your welcome" I say.

"you guys on a mission?" she asks.

"no, more like vacation" neji said.

"we are so happy you came here! Have a good time if you need anything, we sand ninja are happy to give you whatever you please" nodding we walk down the street being waved at by all of the villagers it felt kind of good.

* * *

I walk into the school and sat down on the stairs reading a book. I was still hurt but healing very slowly. As I turn the page I hear a conversation. By a group of girls in front of me. Only catching the word "akatsuki" I run up to them.

"hey, what did you just say?" I ask.

"today I seen the leaf ninja's who saved our village from the akatsuki" hearing this my eyes grow widely.

_Did his keep his promise? Is he really here?_


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews

_I really appreciate the reviews! I get exited when you guys write and tell me my story is good. Damn I sound like a dork. : P anyway. New story coming up check it out!!_

**Chapter 11- I know you love him too**

"Today I seen the leaf ninja's who saved our village from the akatsuki" hearing this, my eyes grow widely.

_Did his keep his promise? Is he really here?_

* * *

I feel like I was frozen in place thinking about him. Out of all people you wouldn't ever think a guy like shikamaru could be so sweet. I never knew he had it in him. The girls next to my looked at me as my mouth hung open. One of the girls tapped me on the shoulder and I was snapped out of my thoughts. Shaking my head I look to her as she pulls her hand away.

"Thanks" saying this I make my depart walking into the gym. The bell rings and the gym fill with sand ninja in their P.E clothes on. Sitting on the floor with my legs crossed my friends run up to me.

"Hey you, where were you this weekend?" isuya asks sitting next to me followed by the others.

"Why?" I ask looking at them as the do so.

"Hello! We were suppose to go shopping for our prom dresses!" kira said. I close my eyes in a pointless way.

"Sorry" I say. My friends watched as my two brothers walk into the gym.

"OMIGOSH! Temari, your brothers are so flipping hot!" isuya screamed.

"Tell me about it" Sana said with a smirk.

"Gross" I say.

"Hey! I think this is the perfect time to ask him out!" isuya said practically flying up and onto her feet.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed yuna and Sana jumping up after her. The three run to them and I open my eyes looking down.

"Whats wrong?" shuno said. Lifting my head I look to the right of me, my eyes meet the side of his face as he looks straight at the girls.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a lying voice. Apparently he noticed I was lying cause he smirked closing his eyes.

"Something is bothering you…is there something you want to tell me?" he asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I'm not retarded temari" he says. I sigh after this looking straight.

"Shikamaru…" I say. He looks my way.

"Huh?"

"The person I text is named shikamaru…" my eyes begin to water as I hold back my tears. "He was at the beach with another girl."

"Did you see them?"

"No, my brothers did."

"Well you shouldn't believe something if you didn't see it."

"Yeah but my brothers…"

"...Might be lying, from what I know they don't let you have a boyfriend" he says this as I turn to him with the little tears running down my cheek. Come to think of it. He was right. But I know shikamaru has a thing for ino. Every time I go over there he is always with her. Also why would my bother lie to me. I shake my head looking away.

"No, he doesn't love me. He loves what he thinks of me. He loves the things he imagines me to be." After saying this my tears go away.

"Maybe…what he imagines is real."

"What do you mean?"

"He imagines and knows that he loves you, and from what I can tell I know you love him to. I don't know him and i know he is the right guy for you even though you might not think it now, but later on you will see that he is." He says this followed by the blow of a whistle he gets up moving to he rightful place on the floor which the teacher had assigned him to. Maybe he is right, maybe…shikamaru-kun _is_ the perfect guy for me. Isuya and Sana runs up to me.

"Guess what?! Gaara asked me out to the prom" isuya squealed.

"And kankuro said yes to me!" Sana giggled with a blush. Yuna crosses her arms.

"now I have no one! Stupid isuya! I wanted gaara!"

"To bad huh? Not fast enough"

"Grrrr" isuya and yuna growled at each other.

"Wanna fight for him!" isuya yelled pushing her.

"Awe how cute you think your going to WIN!" yuna said punching isuya sending her flying to the floor. I roll my eyes.

"Hey gaara look those girls are fighting over you!" ken said pointing his index finger their way. Gaara closed his eyes as his arms stayed crossed.

"Your point?" gaara said. Looking at shuno I see the love in his eyes as he looks at yuna sitting on top of isuya slapping her. Isuya pulls yuna's hair as both their faces are red and sweaty. Pulling yuna away sana pulls isuya away.

"Stop you guys! This is ridiculous!" sana said.

"Yeah, and yuna, I know someone who is way better then my bro and is looking at you right now" I say with a smile. She turns her head to look at shuno.

"shuno-kun…" she walks to him and we all look as the blushes and such. Looking at them we see them kiss. Isuya pulls away from Sana's arms fixing her hair.

"That's good shuno and yuna are together they make a good couple" Sana said smiling with her hands folded in front of her. I smiled knowing that love was in the air for everyone.

_If only I can have my love...shikamaru..._

* * *

"So this is the school?" hinata asked.

"Yeah…" I say in a nervous voice Standing outside of the sand village school.

_Temari… _

"Lets go" I say opening the school doors.

_That's it! Hehe _


	12. Chapter 12

FINAL CHAPTER

_FINAL CHAPTER! Hope this is going to be what you all expected._

**Chapter 12- I wanted to keep my promise**

Opening the door of the sand village high school I look at how big it is. The roof seems like it can go on forever. The ceiling is all glass. The walls are painted white and the doors are painted baby blue along with the poles in the auditorium. I look to my left then to my right to find where I could get some information. I see a boy carrying a large variety of books in him arms. I stop him and he pokes his head out from behind the books to look at me.

"Do you know a girl by temari?" I ask. He merely smiles with a nod.

"Yeah. She has gym right now" he said walking past us. I nod and look around for the gym. I see a baby blue sign with white letters that spelled out 'GYM' over two blue doors.

"This is it shikamaru" neji said looking at me. I looked over my shoulder at them and I pushed open the doors. Walking in while neji and hinata held open the doors. Everyone stops stretching and turns their attention to me. Kankuro stood up along with gaara.

"We have trouble." Kankuro said following garra toward me.

"Oh my gosh he is so hot!" Isuya said to Sana looking at me. Temari looked over her shoulder seeing her brothers walk to me.

"No…" she whispered getting up followed by her friends. Gaara and kankuro stand in front of me and neji and hinata walk up behind me to back me up.

"You have no business here, leave" gaara said in a deep voice. I smirk placing my hands in my pockets.

"You know I really don't feel like it." I say in a smart ass way.

"You have a death wish?" kankuro said holding up his fist. People gathered round as temari squeezed her way threw the crowd. My eyes met her and I begin to fall in love. How come I haven't felt this about her before? I go to wrap my arms around her and she backs up. I look at her in a weird way as she crosses her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Temari you know him?" yuna asks.

"Yeah, this is…" she stops then begins "shikamaru" she says. I look around as everyone starts to whisper.

"Oh my gosh! Temari you have good taste" isuya said. I see her blush looking away then she looks at me once more.

"what do you want? You have no business here" I sigh looking at her. I take her hands into mine and I watch as her face goes red.

"I know you hate me, for I don't know what, but I am in love with you temari. I want to spend every minute with you. When I wake up in the morning I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but when I look at yours there are only three words…I love you. I don't know what you do but every time the phone rings I hope it's you. When we talk I don't want to hang up. i would give you the earth and the stars if i can, anything to make you mine. i dont care what people think about you i wouldnt change you for anything. when you told me i love you for the first time i knew that you were the one i wanted to be with. i dont want anyone else but you. your smile i want to cherish, your eyes i want to have, and your personality i wouldnt change. i traveld a very long way for you and i will keep doing that if it is what i have to do. If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever. I came because I wanted to keep my promise and I wanted…forget it-"stopping in the middle of my sentence I take her face into my hands kissing her lips oh so deep. I feel as she kisses me back. I pull away looking into her eyes her face in my hands. She smiles placing her hand on mine.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you more then you think" I tell her kissing her once more.

* * *

later that night

I hold his hand smiling. Im finally with my love. I never thought I would be here. I look at him and smile resting my head on his shoulder walking into the school. The crystal ball lit up the sparkles on my baby blue dress. My green eyes glistened as I looked into shikamaru's eyes he smiled kissing my cheek.

"hey temari!" isuya said holding gaara's hand.

"Wow, who would of thought gaara would be in a tux" neji smirked. Walking in along with hinata.

"Your one to talk" gaara said.

"So you must be shikamaru. Im isuya, nice to meet you!" she said shaking his hand. He shook her smiling. After he met everyone we all danced. After the prom he took me outside under the stars. Holding both my hands.

"You're my life now" he says.

"And your mine." I say back. I plant my lips onto his as he kisses back.

THE END!!


End file.
